The Unicorn Hunters-Chapter 1
by Tigereye
Summary: Well...the name sort of explains it. Pleeaassee R/R! Please!


The Unicorn Hunters-Chapter 1  
  
  
Starletta looked out the window of the Hogwarts express. It was a cold, windy, rainy day. Starletta's spirits were as bad as the weather. She was back for her fourth year at Hog warts and wasn't looking forward to it at all. She was almost the only one on the train who wasn't happily discussing the upcoming year of school. She wasn't looking forward to it because, well, no one liked her. She actually didn't know why; they always just avoided her. She wasn't homely; in fact she was quite pretty with golden-brown hair and big blue eyes and a rather skinny figure. She wasn't strange; she was pretty average at all of her grades, except Transfiguration. She was excellent at that. And it wasn't like she was in Slytherin. She shivered. No, she was definitely not in Slytherin. She was in Hufflepuff, the house of the nice and loyal ones. Why did everyone hate her so much?  
A couple of cars over from Starletta, another girl was deep in thought, scribbling in a notebook. She was designing different ways that she could escape from the ancient castle called Hogwarts. She did not want to go back. It was filled with all kinds of sinister spirits and ghosts. Just walking in the halls alone made a shiver go up her spine. Of course, she rarely had to do that, because she had so many fellow Ravenclaw friends. But being sent back after three years of fear was too much. She twirled her jet-black hair around her finger as her slanted green eyes darted across the page of her latest escape route. It was no good. " Hey, Rowena, the foods here." Her friend spoke up from beside her in the compartment. " Oh. Okay." She closed her notebook and took her legs down from the seats across from her. She was tall and slender, and she was getting cramped from the long hours in the train. She bit into a pumpkin pasty and forgot about her escape plans, for a while.   
Right across from Rowena, a boy named Ben was fuming about being sent back to Hogwarts. It sucked. It might not have sucked if he wasn't in Slytherin. Why did he get sorted into Slytherin? He didn't belong there. He disagreed with the others in his house, and all the other houses hated Slytherin. As a result, he didn't have any friends. He was really a nice boy, very different from his parents, and also looked nothing like his parents. He had wavy blonde hair and brown eyes. Why am I not in Gryffindor? He thought to himself. I'm strong and courageous. Sort of. Or maybe Ravenclaw. I'm cunning and smart. Kinda. Geeze, I wouldn't care if I was in Hufflepuff! It's my parent's fault. They were both in Slytherin, so I have to be. It's not fair!   
Scrrreeeeccchhh!!!! The train stopped suddenly and Ben could see Hogwarts out the window. He stood up, grabbed his bag and squeezed his way into the overcrowded isle.  
Rowena had already gotten off the train. She had no idea where her friend was. She had probably gotten lost in the sea of people. Rowena decided to wait for her. She stood by the door of the train to see when she came out.  
Starletta climbed into the carriages that brought everyone up to the school. She saw the first years being loaded into the boats for their trip across the lake. She remembered when she was a first year. It had been a windy and rainy day too. Her spirits hadn't been so bad though. She had thought she was going to make lots of friends and have a happy year there. What had gone wrong? She sat back from the window, as the carriage started moving. Suddenly, she heard a horrible scream, coming from the Forbidden Forest. It echoed everywhere, seeping in through the cracks in the door and windows and making her ears ring. The scream was followed by an even louder noise that sounded somewhat like a big foghorn. That was a muggle device used as a warning for ships that they were getting to close to shore. Something like that, she didn't quite understand it. But it was mighty loud. "Eek! What was that?" Asked someone in the carriage. "It hurt my ears!" Nobody knew what it was.  
Rowena was starting to get worried. They were loading the last of the people into the last carriage, and her friend still hadn't come out of the train. The train doors slammed shut. Rowena knocked herself on the head as realization hit her. She must have come out before her and gotten onto a carriage! "Great," She said out loud. She turned around to get into the last carriage, only to find it not there. It had left without her. " Oh no! Wait!" She called to the carriage that was rolling up the road. "Wait for me!" She started running. Now she was going to miss the sorting. That's when she heard a scream, and then a big horn. She jumped, startled and turned around to see what it was. "What the-" At the edge of the forest, five men were struggling with something in a big brown bag that was kicking and squirming around. One of the men whacked it with his foot, but it seemed to have no effect. The thing kept struggling. Rowena didn't know what to do. Should she go after some dangerous looking men with a kicking bag of who knows what, that was a long way away, or go and tell someone at Hogwarts, much closer, haunted, but never the less safe? She only had to think a minute before running as fast as she could towards the castle.  
  



End file.
